


Technical Difficulties (IT/Retail AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You work on the sales floor, Bucky works for IT. Ever since the company brought in these new handheld devices for you to use, you’ve been seeing Bucky a lot more. But you’re totally okay with that.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 11





	Technical Difficulties (IT/Retail AU)

You groaned at the fact that your handheld wasn’t working. Again. But on the inside, you were giddy with excitement. 

You gave a sorry glance towards the customer you were helping, “I’m sorry about this! We just got these in and they’re still some things that need to be de-bugged. Technology, am I right?”

The man, who seemed to be around your age gave an understanding nod, “It’s okay. I completely understand. It’s not a big deal.”

“I can redirect you to another associate of mine. Wanda, over there may be able to help you. I’m really sorry again!”

The man nodded, “Alright. Thanks!” he gave a polite wave and approached Wanda, who shot him a smile and listened to his situation. 

You swiftly walked through the store, heading towards the back where you knew you could find help. You’re already smiling to yourself because you know the person who will be there to help you. 

You see him at the counter and you sing out his name, “Buckyyyyy!”

His head raises at the sound of his name, a smile immediately on his face as he’s recognized your voice, “Hey, Y/N. Handheld trouble again?” he stood up, meeting you at the counter.

You met him on the opposite sight, the device in hand, “Yup! I really think these things hate me!” you hand it over to him. 

He happily accepts it from you with a soft fondness in his eyes, “What’s the problem?”

“It froze on me again. And I did the restart thing like you told me to before. It turned on again and it’s still frozen. It happened while I was helping with a customer.”

“They yell at you again?” he asked with a smirk, recalling that that’s happened to you before.

You let out a relieved sigh, “No, thankfully! He was really understanding. Anyway, what’s the diagnosis, doc?” you prop your chin up with your hand, looking at him interestingly.

Bucky rubs a hand down his bearded chin, “I’m gonna try something and hope that it works.” he slid the back cover of the device off, removing the battery and then inserting it back in again. He turned it on and you both waited for it to come back to life, “So, uh, you got a full shift today?”

You nodded, “Yeah. I actually have lunch in about an hour.”

“Me too. You bring lunch?”

You shook your head, “I forgot it at home. Again.”

“I can share mine!” he said all too enthusiastically and then cleared his throat, “I-I mean, well, I packed a lot a-and I don’t mind sharing.”

“Bucky, you share your lunch with me all the time. You don’t need to sacrifice your food for-”

“I don’t mind, Y/N. Seriously.” he gave you a reassuring smile and then looked down at the device to see that it was now back on the homepage, “There you go! Back to normal!” 

“Thanks!” you smiled back at him, but then you mentally cursed the device for being so quick to recover. You wanted to continue talking to Bucky. 

“I’m always here to help, Y/N!” he pat the counter and went back to his previous spot before the desktop computer, “See you at lunch?”

You nodded joyfully, “See you at lunch!” you waved at him and walked back to the sales floor. Once out of sight and earshot, you grumbled at the device, “Why couldn’t you stay off for a little while longer?!” 

For nearly a year, you had harboured a crush for Bucky. He was so sweet and kind and handsome with his striking blue eyes and room brightening smile. His physique wasn’t like the other guys you’ve seen. He wasn’t muscley or didn’t have abs. He was rather chubby. But what he lacked physically he made up for in his personality and behavior. You didn’t care that Bucky wasn’t a model or some type of bodybuilder. You liked him the way he was and he was refreshing.

You met him when your store’s superviser brought in a new team of IT to help with the new handheld system you guys were starting. Bucky was the first one to help you when your first problem with the device occurred. He didn’t treat you like you were stupid, as you feared. He was very kind and helpful, making sure you understood everything he was saying. After that, you tried to go to him as much as possible if you had any handheld troubles. 

Sometimes…you even made stuff up just so you could see him. You found it so adorable and attractive how Bucky knew exactly what he was talking about. You also liked how instead of belittling you for not knowing anything about technology or the device, he educated you instead. You always left his counter with a smile on your face, but also equally frustrated because you were losing more excuses to come and see him. 

So you dialled down on faking problems, instead, going to him when actual trouble occurred. You didn’t want to seem overbearing anyways. 

Unbeknownst to you, Bucky enjoyed your visits just as much, silently hoping that you always had trouble with your handheld device.

______________________

You went to the employee lounge, punching in your number for lunch time. When you turned around, Bucky was right behind you, “AH!” you screamed, hand clutching your chest.

Bucky looked at you wide-eyed, “Sorry! I thought you heard me!”

You shook your head, easing yourself with a chuckle, “Clearly not. I’ll go get us a table?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” when you walked away, he mumbled to himself, “Good job, Buck. Scare her half to death, that’ll totally convince her to go out with you. Idiot!” he hissed at himself as he punched in his own number for lunch. 

He grabbed his lunch bag from fridge and sauntered over to you. He pulled out several cases of tupperware containing different foods, “Alright. Today’s feast, milady, consists of grilled chicken with a lemon and herb sauce, steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes with gravy.”

“Got any desert?” you asked jokingly.

“Actually, yes!” he pulled out another tupperware, “Cherry pie! Your meal all made by yours truly,” he said with a proud smile.

You looked at him with surprise, “Wow! They all look delicious, Bucky!” you looked at the pie and noticed that there were two slices, “Did you…Did you plan on sharing your food with me?”

Bucky gulped, “Well, uh, not really, but I-I was prepared? Ya know, since you forget your lunch a lot an-and I didn’t want ya to starve. So-”

You reached over and put your hand on top of his, “Thank you, Bucky. You’re really sweet. I don’t deserve your kindness.”

He sighed, looking at you with such genuity, “YN, you deserve the world and more.”

You softly smiled at him, “Think you could be the one to give it to me?”

“I-Huh? What?” he looked at you with confusion and shock.

“I like you, Bucky. A lot.” you squeezed his hand.

His mouth dropped open, “I-wow! I like you too! And not as a friend! But ya know, still as friend, but I don’t wanna be your friend. NOT that I don’t wanna be your friend. I’d love to be your friend. Well, I think we’re already friends. And I know I’m rambling, but my mind is going a hundred miles a minute so I’m just gonna say it now! Do you wanna go out? With me?” he ended his rambling with hopeful eyes staring back at you. 

You broke out into a wide smile, “I’d love to go out with you, Bucky. Maybe after work? We can have dinner?”

He nodded, “Yes, absolutely! After work sounds great!” he said excitedly.

You laughed, “Great!” you gestured to the food, “Well, shall we warm this all up and dig in?” you grabbed the container of veggies and mashed potatoes. Before you walked away, you kissed Bucky on the cheek. His face turning as red as the cherries in the pie.


End file.
